Sri Lanka War (Future Map Game 2)
Timeline *India attack Sri Lanka without a warning at Jan 17, which shock the world. Russian forces then quickly reached Sri Lanka which stopped the invasion of Sri Lanka. Pakistan then send around 1.7 million forces to help Russia out. *Since Pakistan is one of India's enemy now, India launched a surprise attack on Pakistan, which quickly gains Sindh in nearly no time. *around October, South Balochistan was invaded. *October 17th, eastern Gilgit-Balistan was UNOFFICIALLY annexed to India. *December 1st, Azad Kashmir was captured by a group of rebels. *December 3rd, A peace treaty was signed that Pakistan The following places of Pakistan will be annexed to India: **Sindh **Southern Balochistan **Azad Kashmir *eastern Gilgit-Balistan. *However by 8th January of next year Pakistan ,knowing that the Indian forces were exhausted by the war, declared the treaty null and void.A week later it launched a surprise attack on Indian forces rapidly forcing them back towards the Indian border. *By early February Pakistani ground forces had managed to regain control of all occupied territory and had begun to quickly advance into Indian Punjab.At the same time a surprise attack by Pakistani aircraft on Srinagar,the capital of Indian occupied Kashmir, caused massive Indian military causalities.The attack also caused panic among Indian leaders, who quickly began blaming the Indian army for lack of preparation. *Meanwhile Sri Lanka launched it,s own attack on India in retaliation for the original invasion.Supported by vast numbers of Russian ground troops,Sri Lankan soldiers began advancing into India through the Palk Strait.Indian forces in Tamil Nadu had expected the attack and fought back ferociously.Despite this they were eventually overwhelmed when Russian reinforcements began landing on the state,s coastline.By March 12th the entire state of Tamil Nadu was in Russian hands. *By the end of June it was clear that India was rapidly losing the war.The Indian state of Punjab was completely in Pakistani hands along with nearly 60% of Indian occupied Kashmir.In the south the Russians held complete control of Tamil Nadu and were using the state to launch guerrilla attacks all over south India. *On 1st August the representatives of Pakistan,Sri Lanka and Russia met in Moscow to discuss the progress of the war.All three countries agreed that the war needed to be continued until the Indians surrendered.Since no country had the manpower to launch a whole scale invasion of India,the three nations decided to began a massive campaign of aerial attacks all over mainland India.This campaign was named Operation Crippled Elephant and under it all Indian military sites were to be hit constantly by the combined air fleets of the three nations. *On 7th August Operation Crippled Elephant began with a massive surprise attack on all air bases across India.This was done so that the Indian Air Force would lose the ability to retaliate with counter air strikes. Having not anticipated the scale of the attack, the Indians were baffled when nearly 80% of their air force was destroyed in a single day.The next day a precision guided missile from a Pakistani F-16 hit the Indian Army,s general headquarters killing almost all of the nation,s top generals. *By the beginning of September Operation Crippled Elephant had taken a heavy toll on India.Nearly 400,000 Indian soldiers had been killed in air and drone strikes along with 43,000 civilians.On top of that the Indian economy had collapsed and public order had broken down in many states with massive riots occurring daily.Fearing a complete breakdown of government Indian leaders on 5th September agreed to hold talks with Russia,Pakistan and Sri Lanka. *On 25th September India officially surrendered and signed the Treaty of Moscow.Under the terms of the treaty India was required to reduce it,s troop levels to less than 100,000 men.It was also required to stop all arms sales and purchases.The treaty also stipulated that all areas held by Pakistan,Sri Lanka and Russia would become part of their respective countries. Category:Future Map Game 2 Category:Wars Category:Sri Lanka Category:Wars (Future Map Game 2)